Theodore "The Roach" Roachmont
Theodore "The Roach" Roachmont is a main character in Supernoobs. Role in the series He is a friend and teammate of Cami. Appearance Roach is chubby and fair-skinned. He has ginger, curly hair that covers his eyes. He has freckles and wears an orange turtleneck. Roach also wears blue briefs, brown trousers, and white trainers with navy socks. Personality Roach is the wild one of the Supernoobs. He's quite feral and doesn't really have any manners. However, he's loyal to his teammates and always try to find ways to help them. Though, at times he may come across as silly. He seems to be the most articulated, as he has a vast vocabulary of words. He is also the least selfish and most innocent member of the Noobs although he can be their most naïve and gullible member as well. He is strongly implied to love women who are older and more mature than he is as he has hit on several mature female characters such as XR4Ti, his school play director, and an alien princess. Relationships Cami Stein Roach is very good friends with Cami. Tyler Bowman Roach and Tyler share a good friendship, he clearly respects his leadership. Kevin Reynolds Roach and Kevin share a good friendship, although together they can be quite a handful. Their relationship can be strained however due to Kevin's selfishness as Roach often feels that Kevin constantly takes advantage of him. Jennifer Shope Roach and Shope share a good friendship, he sees her as someone he can trust. Memnock and Zenblock Roach out of all the noobs appears to have the best relationship with Memnock and Zenblock even though it got off to a bad start due to Mem and Zen being aliens. His antics often inspire Mem and Zen to engage in outlandish childlike behavior, which Roach tolerates most out of all the Noobs. Memnock seems to be great friends with Roach as he often joins in his antics such as break dancing and was even inspired by Roach to say an iconic phrase from him in "Zooper Noobs" after his armor briefs were eaten by an alien goat and left him not wearing anything on his lower body and highly embarrassed. Zenblock on the other hand often gets mad at Roach for his behavior as he sees it as a form of goofing around when he should focus on important things like the virus. Jock Jockerson Roach and Jock share a hateful relationship. However, Roach is not afraid to stand up to him. Powers & Abilities Being the wielder of the green battle ball, Roach can do a lot of abilities that a lot of typical superheroes can also do. Because of this, Roach has become the "brawn" of the Noobs. *'Elasticity': Roach can morph his hands into giant fists and use them to clobber his enemies. He can also extend the length of his arms. As shown in Eyewitness Noobs, he was able to swipe the cellphone from meters away. His body has also become quite flexible. *'Flight': Roach also has the ability to fly. This allows him to get to far places quickly and it also allows him to carry the other Noobs up to the air whenever they get into any danger. *'Super Strength': This is Roach's primary battle ball powers. This power allows him to carry and throw heavy objects that no normal human being can ever possibly carry or throw. Roach uses this along with flight to help the other Noobs out a lot and he can pick up a lot of giant monster and clobber them to the ground easily. When things get troublesome, Roach pulls out the blaster to shoot monsters and aliens, but he doesn't use his blaster much often. *'Blaster': When things get troublesome, Roach pulls out the blaster to shoot monsters and aliens, but he doesn't use his blaster much often. Weaknesses Despite having the abilities to carry heavy things and have a flexible body as well as the ability to fly, Roach often has to take the beatings out of the rest of the team due to his powers as this means that he has to do a lot of the physical combat. Roach also can have a poor attention span and can frequently get distracted a lot during battles. Roach can also get exhausted too easily if pushed too hard and beaten up during battles. His battle ball also has the tendency to malfunction frequently as it has happened to him twice so far over the course of the series and such malfunctions can put the whole team at risk as Roach seems to have the least understanding on how to control his battle ball and keep it functioning well. In addition, Roach's tendency to flirt with older women can also be considered a weakness as Count Venamus once used this tendency against Roach in order to kidnap him. Trivia *Roach's eyes have yet to be revealed. *Out of all the Noobs, Roach is the one with the least amount of lines. *Roach likes to say the word "Zoom!" whenever using his powers, as shown in Noob Kid in Town and Noob Sitters. *He often takes the blame for his friends, mostly Kevin. *His short stature is likely caused by the low quantity of fancy food being fed by his parents, as Zenblock claims in Nooby Friday. *He has many similarities to Fred from "Big Hero 6" as both of them are goofy boys who are raised by rich families and are superheroes. *He is called as "the Roach" by his friends, while he is by either his first name or nick name by adults like his parents, Ms. Chahadi or the Principal. *Roach's nickname "the Roach", is the shortened version of his full name, 'The'odore 'Roach'mont. Category:Heroes Category:Male